Una misteriosa y hermosa joven
by Cola-Kao
Summary: Zuko conoce a una linda muchacha que esta interesada en el, cuyo nombre es Jin. Luego de aquella cita por la noche en la que se besaron, el no puede dejar de pensar en ella ¿Será eso amor? Fanfic basado en el capitulo 15 del libro dos ¡Dejen reviews!
1. Estanque de las velas

Notas de la autora:

1-A pesar de que soy una amante del Zutara, quisiera probar con una pareja que a mi parecer es bastante linda. La verdad es que estuve buscando fanfics de esta pareja, pero solo los hay en inglés, y me honra ser la primera escritora de esta página en escribir hispanamente un fanfic de Zujin.

2-Este capitulo es mas que nada a modo de prólogo, comentando en su mayoría el CAPITULO 15 del segundo libro, en "La aventura de Zuko", principalmente el final del capitulo es de creación propia, dando introducción a la historia de forma que no quede duda alguna. ¡Saludos y de antemano muchas gracias!

Acotaciones técnicas: Quiero aclarar que los derechos no me pertenecen a mi, sino a los creadores de la serie (Avatar: The las airbender, la historia de Aang) Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

Y de todas formas, me gustaría que leyeran el fanfic con agrado para que me dejen su opinión

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Título: " Estanque de las velas "

Aquella muchacha lo tenía preocupado hace ya varios días, no hallaba que hacer con aquello que sentía cuando la joven entraba por las puertas de la tienda de té donde el, y tu tío Iroh servían de meseros.

La chica era una linda joven de largos cabellos castaño medio, lisos y a la vez con unas preciosas ondas que le daban vitalidad, con unos ojos color miel muy dulces y armoniosos, una esbelta figura y una piel canelada tersa y suave.

La primera vez que la vio entrar, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue "¿Qué hace una linda chica solitaria tomando te junto a un montón de hombres ancianos?" pero fue distraído por su tío, quien llamándolo a cumplir su trabajo lo saco de sus ensimismantes pensamientos.

Comenzó a percatarse de que aquella joven iba muy a menudo a la tienda de te, mas de una vez la sorprendió observándole, y eso le incomodaba de cierta forma, pero no podía reprimir el corresponderle una mirada….

A veces la joven faltaba al local, y eso aunque le costase de forma infinita aceptarlo, no le gustaba… ¿Pero en que estaba pensando?... Tenía otras cosas en las que mantener ocupada su mente, que no fueran el hecho de que un cliente habitual faltase…

Y no era precisamente por que le interese la economía del salón de te, y eso lo tuvo siempre bastante claro…

Luego de el desagradable encuentro que mantuvo con Jet, y de que los hubiesen descubierto a Iroh y a el como maestros de fuego, se le vino a la mente que aquella joven podría ser una espía…

Desconfiado e inseguro, prefirió comentárselo a su tío, teniendo siempre en la mente la esperanza de que fuese otra la razón por la que la joven lo mirase tanto…

Entonces recibió la respuesta que tanto ansió…

En ese momento, prefirió disimular su entusiasmo con un pequeño grito de asombro, y pensando en que decirle a Iroh para negarlo sin que su felicidad repentina fuese descubierta, fue cuando ella se acercó a el…

-Gracias por el te…- Comentó la dulce voz de la joven atrayendo la atención de Iroh y Zuko, entregándole un par de monedas al segundo, y una vez que este se da la vuelta, la chica pregunta- ¿Cómo te llamas?-.

-Me llamo Lí, y no soy de esta ciudad…- Mintió Zuko ocultando su identidad real a la muchacha.

-¡Hola Lí! Mi nombre es Jin y… bueno yo… me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a dar un paseo…- Pregunto tímida la joven con una altiva sonrisa en su bello rostro.

Entonces, Iroh al ver que su cohibido sobrino se presentaba sin respuesta con una trémula expresión despistada, respondió sonriente por el -Con mucho gusto-.

-¡¡Genial!! Nos vemos aquí al atardecer- Replico alegre la joven observando a un Zuko muy turbado, pero de ninguna forma molesto.

Al marcharse la chica, Zuko observo con una mentirosa molestia dibujada en su marcado rostro a su tío Iroh, quien sonriente y travieso miraba a la nada, sabiendo de antemano que su sobrino le reprochaba en silencio.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No podía creerlo… bueno, en realidad si podía, pero la verdad era que le costaba mucho asimilarlo…

No pudo evitar ser sorprendido sonriendo ampliamente cuando creía que nadie lo observaba por su tío Iroh, quien al cabo de un rato le dije "Esta bien… ¿Esta noche vas a lucir estupendo me oíste? Y no acepto negativas".

Llevo al adolescente de 16 años a un baño, y ordenándole que se colocase una elegante prenda de colores vino y negro, lo peinó con mucha dificultad, dejando sus azabaches y lisos cabellos ordenados…

Llegó el momento de la tan ansiada cita, el joven salio del salón de Té, y de la penumbra apareció Jin, vestía un traje tipo Kimono muy lindo, de color verde pradera y adornos amarillos, lucía preciosa con su cabello atado a modo de moño esparcido.

Elogiando lo genial que se veía, decidieron salir a pasear por la ciudad…

Fue un rotundo caos cuando fueron a comer… primero el joven trató de hacer un comentario por la forma desmesurada y animosa que tenia Jin de comer, pero como no era un experto en los cumplidos la chica lo entendió de una forma hiriente, luego el le mintió tratando de ocultar su identidad y terminó haciéndole creer a la muchacha que era una clase de malabarista extraño… ¿Que mas podía salir peor cuando se dio cuenta que tenia frutas, pan y una que otra sustancia extraña sobre el cabello, la ropa y había quedado en vergüenza?

Peor aun, cuando el mesero vino a ofrecerle algo a "El y a su novia" el joven, evitando ponerse rojo estalló con un antisocial "¡No es mi novia!" haciendo escándalo en el local… pero la velada paso amena y la jovial muchacha le invito a ir a un estanque con alumbrado a velas, luego de una demostración anónima de sus poderes de maestro fuego, llegó el mentó tan esperado…

Jin le pidió al príncipe del fuego que cerrase sus ojos, ya que tenía un regalo que darle, pidiéndole que no hiciese trampa, sus labios rozaron en un leve contacto con los de Zuko, quien al sentir que se separaban de los propios, se acercó correspondiéndole de una forma sutil y sorpresiva a la joven.

El príncipe ojos de oro, sintió una chispa electrizante recorriendo desde su espalda hasta su estomago… sentía su corazón alborotarse dentro de su pecho, de tal forma que temió que la joven llegase a escuchar su palpitar.

Tanto tiempo reprimiendo sentimientos… esforzándose por mantener aquella cáscara de hombre frío y fuerte, para acabar dejándose llevar por un impulso, no iba a admitir que le gustaba aquella joven, por ahora no y pretendía no hacerlo, sus malas experiencias de pequeño no le habían dejado un buen sabor y eso le desagradaba muchísimo…

Prefirió guardar silencio y apartarse antes de que la muchacha se pudiera percatar de aquel huracán de sentimientos que lo embargaban…

-¿Qué ocurre?- Le pregunto observando como el joven le daba la espalda algo turbado por sus impulsos y lo que la castaña provocaba en el, cosa que no era normal.

-Es complicado…- tomo aire y continuó- Debo irme…-.

Una vez llegado a su casa, recibió la tan temida pregunta de su tío, -¿Cómo te fue hoy en la cita?-, por lo que obtuvo de respuesta un portazo, seguido de Zuko asomándose por la puerta, y entre serio y con una leve sonrisa comentando- Estuvo bien…-.

Durmió aquella noche, no sufrió pesadillas ni tuvo sueños, solo recordó que en lo ultimo que su mente pudo pensar antes de conciliar el sueño, fue en el rostro de aquella misteriosa y adorable joven que tanto le atraía, sus mejillas se tiñeron se rojo y se durmió con esa extraña sensación…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Notas finales: Espero que este capitulo prólogo les haya gustado, fue basado en el capitulo 15 como dije anteriormente allí arriba, pero con los pensamientos de Zuko en referencia a la historia, enseguida subo el capitulo dos, espero sigan leyendo mi historia ¡¡¡¡¡Se viene lo bueno!!!!!

(Dedicado a Ligabiss, Kaerii, Kira, Kasugano y tori-atama)

Dejen reviews opinando sobre la historia si pueden por favor

…::: Kaoru Niimura :::…


	2. Un vaso de jugo y rosas blancas

Notas de la autora: Este iría siendo el primer capitulo que escribo yo realmente, y que no esté basado en hechos reales de la serie, espero les guste, déjenme sugerencias para futuros capítulos en los reviews si así lo desean.

Acotaciones técnicas: Quiero aclarar que los derechos no me pertenecen a mi, sino a los creadores de la serie (Avatar: The las airbender, la historia de Aang) Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Titulo: " Un vaso de jugo y rosas blancas "

A la mañana siguiente, Zuko amaneció con el extraño deseo de saber de ella, aunque reprimió ese pensamiento con una sacudida de cabeza excusándose en que el no quería hacer sus vida allí, y que no iba a atarse a ese lugar, no pudo evitar sentirse como un tonto cuando se encontraba frente al espejo de su casa, con el uniforme del salón de te, arreglando su cabello y procurando que su rostro no estuviera sucio, ocupándose de que sus zapatos brillasen y… Todo aquello que pudiera causar una buena impresión…

Sin admitirlo, esperaba ansioso que aquella misteriosa y hermosa joven apareciera hoy por el local, y esperaba que eso fuera pronto por que sus ansias de verla lo destrozaban.

Al salir del baño e ir a buscar a tu tío para avisarle que se levantase, noto que la habitación estaba vacía y la cama estaba hecha…

Pensó que sin Iroh pisándole los talones, le sería más fácil y menos vergonzoso salir de la casa tan bien arreglado solo para ir a trabajar.

Se puso a pensar de una forma lúcida todo lo acontecido la noche anterior, y pensó que fue demasiado bruzo con la muchacha…

Estaba claro aquí que el no pretendía demostrar mucho interés, ya que era su cotidiano estilo el ser indiferente, y de preferencia fío, pero había algo en esa chica que hacia que sus barreras de fuego se fuesen derribando, dejándolo expuesto a su vulnerabilidad…

Se detuvo en plena calle, y metió su mano a su bolsillo… habían unas cuantas monedas allí dentro… ¡Pero no!, no iba a disculparse tan abiertamente comprándole algo a la joven…

Entonces su mirada se desvió a una mujer que pasaba con un carrito vendiendo ramos de flores… "Pequeño, discreto y lindo…" Está bien, solo para que la joven lo disculpase, no por otra razón le iba a comprar las flores…

O eso era lo que el quería creer…

De camino nuevamente a su trabajo, se fue pensando con rabia en como lo haría para ocultar el ramo a su tío, para evitarse una mirada de aquellas fulminantes que el solía darle a modo de "Te lo dije…", pero ya no podía hacer mucho mas que llevarlas e inventar alguna excusa tonta que, seguramente Iroh no iba a creer…

Se pasó todo el día, ofreciéndose para limpiar mesas, entregar pedidos, y todas aquellas labores que implicasen estar en contacto con la clientela, con el afanoso e indiscreto fin de poderla saludar y pedirle que salieran nuevamente…

Al darse cuenta de que, ya paso el medio día y la muchacha no venía, comenzó a pensar en cosas como "¿Y si esta realmente enfadada?" o tal vez "¿Y si esta tan molesta que viene y me rechaza la cita?" o aun peor" ¿Y si no vuelve a venir?"…

Entonces, nuevamente sacudió su cabeza y pensó "Debes mantener el pensamiento frío Zuko… es solo una aldeana de Ba Sing Se… alguien a quien conociste y has visto un par de veces… ¿Qué importancia tiene que no venga?"… y con ese ridículo pensamiento en mente, siguió aseando todo el local…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

-¡Lí!- Lo llamo por su nombre falso Iroh, refiriéndose a el una vez que el jefe del trabajo se había despedido y estaba saliendo por las puertas del local.

-¿Qué quieres tío?- Pregunto a modo de respuesta el adolescente.

-Hoy me tocó a mi abrir y ordenar el local por la mañana… ¿No te molestaría ordenarlo y cerrarlo tu? Debo pasar a comprar los víveres ahora, te espero en la casa- Le comento a modo de orden Iroh tirándole las llaves de la tienda al castaño.

-Esta bien…- Respondió Zuko con tristeza, pensando en que debían cerrar y Jin no se había pasado por el lugar.

Limpió las mesas, luego subió las sillas, barrió, hizo la cuenta total de los pedidos y el dinero del día, luego de dejar completamente pulcro el lugar, corto la luz, el agua y los conductos de gas, y tomando las flores apagó la luz, cerro el picaporte y se marcho.

Era ya bastante tarde, el sol se había ocultado ya y los faroles de vela iluminaban tenuemente las calles de la ciudad, la concurrencia de gente era baja por esas horas de la tarde, a pesar de que en esa pacifica ciudad no tenían toque de queda, la gente prefería ir a sus casas desde temprano, para evitar problemas con la "Seguridad ciudadana"…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Ella estuvo LITERALMENTE todo el santo día paseándose por las afueras del local…

Tratando vanamente de decidirse si entraba a tomarte como de costumbre, o si se quedaba afuera por miedo a alguna mirada de reproche por parte del apuesto joven que atendía el mesón…

Pensaba que si se quedaba afuera sin entrar, el iba a pensar que ella faltó al local por el asunto, e iba a pensar que era una cobarde inmadura quizás…

Pero si entraba, tendría que mirarlo a los ojos, y luego de lo ocurrido el día anterior, iba quizás a ponerse muy nerviosa o a deprimirse un poco, decidió ir a su casa a almorzar, luego tomaría una siesta…

-¡Estoy en casa!- Fue su anuncio al ingresar a la humilde pero acogedora casita que tenía, ubicada al final de la ciudad, junto a unas hortalizas.

-Buenas tardes… ¿Dónde has estado todo el día? La comida ya esta lista- Comento la madre de Jin, luego continuó- Tai, vayan a lavarse las manos para comer, su padre dijo que llegaría a la noche, así que hoy almorzaremos sin el- Ordeno la madre a sus hijos.

-Está bien…- Fue la respuesta poco enérgica de Jin, quien caminaba a paso lento hacia el baño, mientras observaba a su hermano mayor saliendo de una habitación en dirección al baño.

Tras la comida decidió tomar una siesta, pero al parecer el haber seguido al joven día entero le quitó un poco de energía, y durmió mas de lo planeado…

Había despertado y ya faltaba poco y nada para el atardecer, se apresuró para llegar a la tienda, supuso que a esas horas no habría mucha gente en el local, y podría ir a hablar con "Lí"…

Una vez había llegado, ya había anochecido… y pudo ver como el jefe del salón salía, supuso que ya habían cerrado y eso le quito los pocos ánimos que llegaba de verlo…

De todas formas no quería regresar a su casa, iba a ir al pueblo a dar una vuelta, para distraerse un poco…

Entonces, fue cuando caminando por una calle que daba acceso hacia el portal y las ferias de artesanías públicas, un trío de sujetos la increparon en el trayecto…

-Hola… yo soy Tao y ellos son…- Fue el comentario de uno de los sujetos segundos antes de que Jin los interrumpiera.

-Voy ocupada, adiós…- Replico tratando de evitar al trío.

-¿Andas sola?- Preguntó bobaliconamente otro sujeto mientras el tercero la agarraba de una de sus muñecas.

-¿Te parece que llevo compañía?- Fue la sarcástica respuesta de la castaña, un error grave y que provoco la molestia de los sujetos…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

A paso lento pero seguro se retiro del lugar, pensando en que de haber sabido donde vivía la chica, podría haberle ido a dejar las flores a su casa o algo parecido, debió habérselo preguntado, pero así la chica mantenía su anonimato y eso le daba un aire de misterio y ansiedad…

Se dirigió directo a su casa, sin pretender pasar a ningún otro lugar, llego a la intersección donde el camino se dividía en dos, la ruta larga, y la ruta corta.  
La corta pasaba por el camino del pueblo, a pesar de que el odiaba el ruido, la algarabía y el bullicio que producía la gente en ese lugar, con las atracciones, la música y lo demás, decidió ir por ese lugar, ya que no tenia ganas ni energías de tomar el camino largo.

En las cercanías de un callejón oscuro, pudo ver como un trío de sujetos acosaban a una chica, y era obvio, ya que aquello era muy recurrente en cualquier tipo de ciudad, ya fuera la "Segura" Ba Sing Se, o cualquier otro lugar.

Pasó a sus ojos desapercibidos, cuando un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos…

Usualmente no le hubiese importado, pero el jamás olvidaba una voz, y esa era una que estuvo ansiando escuchar todo el día, era la de Jin…

Enseguida se apresuró a propinarle un fuerte puñetazo a el sujeto que mantenía sujeta a la chica, y cuando el hombre bajo la guardia pudo notar que efectivamente, se trataba de la castaña…

En el momento en que el tipo se volvió a componer, dedico un par de patadas delanteras a Zuko, quien esquivándolas y agarrando la pierna del sujeto, lo levanto, aventándolo por los aires con una potencia tal, que cuando el sujeto se impacto contra una pared perdió el conocimiento.

Un segundo sujeto se le abalanzo, no tubo mejor suerte por que de perder la guarida con un puñetazo en el estomago, terminó perdiendo la disputa y lo que le quedaba de conciencia al recibir múltiples puñetazos en su nariz, rostro, boca y cráneo…

Y el tercero solo alcanzo a articular un "¡Esta bien! ¡¡La dejo ir pero no me mates por favor!!", segundos antes de salir corriendo, dejando a sus amigos inconscientes en el suelo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Una vez se hubieran retirado, el joven procedió a hacer la pregunta crucial…

-¿Qué hacías allí?- Con una mirada seria y de reproche a la muchacha que no pudo evitar bajar la mirada.

-Este yo… venía de paseo a la ciudad y…- Fue interrumpida por Zuko.

-Deberías ir acompañada aun lugar así, o tener mas cuidado por lo menos- La regaño el príncipe castaño pensando en que hubiera pasado se no haber llegado el, no pudiendo evitar hacer crujir sus dientes de tanto apretarlos.

-Claro… ¿Vas a tu casa?- Preguntó cambiando el tema Jin.

-Así es… Oye ¿Hoy no te vi en la tienda o es mi idea?- Preguntó seguro de la respuesta que obtendría.

-No… yo… Estuve algo ocupada…- Respondió tratando de articular palabras que sonasen correctas, nunca fue buena mintiendo.

"Es ahora o nunca…" pensó Zuko, apretando al punto del rompimiento el ramo de rosas blancas que llevaba en su mano.

-Emmm… Jin, yo…- Tomo aire y tragó saliva- ¿Conoces algún lugar donde vendan jugos buenos por aquí?- Mintió, tragándose sus palabras reprimidas por su orgullo.

-Claro…- Pensó observando le camino y poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios algo confundida- Eso si… No recuerdo muy bien el nombre del lugar y su ubicación, será… por intuición si damos con el ¿Te parece?- Pregunto tratando de esquivar aquellos ojos dorados que tanto la inquietaban.

-Esta bien- Fue la despreocupada respuesta del joven, que mantenía una fatal guerra en su interior, librada por las ganas de tomarle la mano a la muchacha pero a al vez de no admitir que cometió un error.

Caminaron durante largo rato en silencio, hasta que lograron percatarse de que se encontraban frente a la tienda de jugos frutales.

-Es aquí- Anunció, y luego le dijo- Sabes yo… debo irme a mi casa ahora- Comentó dándose cuenta de que no podía pasar con el a la tienda, ya que no llevaba dinero, no pretendía incomodarlo mas, y recordando que el seguramente se sentía "Complicado" con respecto a ella como afirmó la noche anterior.

-¿No me acompañad a beber algo? Vamos, yo te invito- Preguntó el príncipe exiliado.

-Pues… Me encantaría- Acepto la joven castaña, recriminándose lo anterior a regañadientes.

Una vez tomaron asiento en una mesa al rincón para dos, Zuko esperó a que los atendieran.

Jin pidió un jugo de frambuesa, y Zuko un zumo de naranja, cuando el mesero se fue no tubo mas opción que dejar las flores sobre la mesa, las que llamaron la atención de Jin, pero ella no emitió comentario alguno.

-Jin…- Llegó el momento, había pensado aquellas palabras todo el día.

-¿Dime Lí?- Preguntó la joven, acabando de beberse su vaso de jugo ante la sorpresa de Zuko, quien no llevaba ni siquiera la mitad.

-Respecto a lo de ayer…- alcanzó a articular el joven antes de ser interrumpido por la chica.

-No tienes que excusarte… entiendo que te complique, lo dijiste ayer- Trató de evitarse el discurso vergonzoso que seguramente pensó, iba a darle Lí.

-No es eso Jin… Yo… O sea… Tu para mi… Mira, en realidad…- No hallaba las palabras precisas para decir lo que quería, el pretendía que la joven supiera que ella era algo especial para el, pero que a la vez el no quería tener nada serio con nadie ni ligarse a ese lugar, pero… Si le decía "No quiero estar contigo" le estaría mintiendo… Era esa la razón por la cual no podía articular una frase, no estaba seguro de lo que quería, y por ende no podía decirle nada concreto.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó Jin al notar que su acompañante estaba solamente balbuceando y no podía articular palabra concreta alguna, entonces decidió hacerle las cosas mas fáciles a Zuko- Sabes… voy a serte sincera, desde el primer momento en que te vi quede prendida de ti, y la verdad es que me gustas… y mucho, pero si tienes algún tipo de complicación juro que podré entenderte- Le replicó la chica, temiendo que sus palabras fuesen ciertas.

-¡No es eso Jin!... Verás… cuando llegue a esta ciudad, no quería establecerme ni ligarme a ella, por que mis planes eran ir a otro lugar a hacer mi vida… y tu… me interesas, pero…- Comenzó nuevamente a balbucear, no quería herirla, pero… había algo que le decía que no era herirla a ella, sino que el también quería pasar tiempo con ella y conocerla mas.

-¿Pero?- Preguntó- si quieres, podemos solo vernos sin compromiso…- Respondió ella, un poco triste y tratando de ocultarlo… ¿Solo le interesaba? ¿Era solo eso?...

-Jin… yo… compré esto para ti, ya sabes, por lo de ayer…- dijo Zuko tomando el ramo de machucadas rosas blancas.

-¿Para mi? ¿Y como pensabas dármelas?- Pregunto Jin, comenzando a sospechar que el se las había comprado a alguien mas, ya que de ser para ella el se las hubiera entregado desde el principio.

-No lo se… espere por ti todo el día en el salón de te…- Replico con la vista baja.

-Va a sonar algo tonto pero… ¿No me las estas dando por lastima verdad?- Preguntó algo dudosa Jin, mirando con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Te aseguro que no es aquello que crees- Le comento el castaño parándose de su asiento.

-…Esta bien…- Respondió desanimada Jin mirando desde su asiento algo desconfiada como el príncipe exiliado daba la vuelta a la mesa para llegar a su lago.

-¿Enserio me crees?- Preguntó observando la expresión de su rostro.

-La verdad es que… no- Respondió sincera la chica.

-¿Crees que yo haría algo por lastima?- Pregunto arrodillándose a su lado.

-Eres tan amable que… Creo que si serías capaz de hacerlo para no hacerme sentir mal- Respondió observando que el sacaba el dinero de su bolsillo y lo ponía sobre la mesa.

Seguido de eso, el joven la miro fijo, provocando que la morena se sonrojase ante tan fulminante y sensual mirada.

Con ambas manos Zuko tomo su rostro, con sus labios rozo los de la joven, y a diferencia del beso de la cita anterior, esta vez el joven se precipito, tomando con firmeza la boca de Jin, con rápidos y delicados movimientos se abrió paso entre los labios de la chica, quien no dudó en corresponderle una vez que entró en conciencia de lo que ocurría, y cerrando sus ojos coloco sus brazos en el cuello de Zuko para atraerlo mas cerca suyo, a tiempo en que el joven de ojos dorados alargaba aquel beso jugueteando con los labios y la lengua de la castaña.

-¿sigues pensando que te las di por lastima?- Reprendió con una mirada a la joven, tomando su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Obtuvo por respuesta una sonrisa tímida, y a la joven de mejillas sonrosadas bajando la mirada.

-Vamos, dilo- La aventuro mientras ambos salían del local.

-No Lí, no lo creo- Se dio por vencida la joven, aun muy turbada por la repentina actitud de su acompañante.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Notas finales: Espero les haya gustado, el capitulo va dedicado nuevamente para Kaerii, Ligabiss, Kira, Kasugano, tori-Atama y Misao Himura.

Espero me dejen reviews para animarme a subir el próximo capitulo…

¡Saludos!

…::: Kaoru Niimura :::…


End file.
